1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a wrench, more particularly to one which uses a socket member for tightening or loosening a nut and which is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Socket wrenches for turning nuts, bolts and similar fasteners have found wide acceptance throughout the mechanical arts. They generally permit such fasteners to be turned more easily and quickly and cause less wear to the fasteners themselves as compared to other types of wrenches such as adjustable wrenches, box wrenches and open-end wrenches.
Conventional socket wrenches generally require a compatible drive mechanism that engages the socket and affords the user a handle by which to apply torque to the socket. To permit the socket to be turned quickly in one direction, socket wrenches provide full torque in one direction and are substantially free-turning in the opposite direction.
The problem with the conventional socket wrench is that the drive mechanism is too delicate and complicated in construction which correspondingly increases production cost.